


A week full of love

by SoraeMina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Glasses, M/M, NSFWSaboAceWeek2018, Seduction, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraeMina/pseuds/SoraeMina
Summary: NSFW AceSabo Week with prompts from TumblrSee chapters for Summary1: First Time2: Licking/ Biting3: Glasses4: Praise Kink5: Moan/ Scream





	1. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo have been in a relationship for some time now and decided to take it to the next step. The only problem was that neither of them had any experience.  
> #AU #First Time #Underage sex #Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I'm going to participate in the AceSabo(/SaboAce) week  
> Updates will take some time, but I'll make sure to finish it.  
> You can come talk to me on tumblr or just leave a comment here.  
> I'd love to hear your opinion.

This felt so awkward. 

For over two hours they had been sitting next to each other, with only a little bit of distance separating them, starring at the screen without once exchanging words, the atmosphere heavy and uncomfortable. The whole time over, each of them had been lost in their own thoughts, both a nervous wreck.  
Ever since they sat down, they never dared to look to the other with eyes instead fixed on the screen and on the movie they had chosen just a few days ago. But now, the only thing keeping them save, keeping them from avoiding the topic, started to end with the credits appearing on the screen. The movie was over and the next step on their schedule would be to do it.

Right.  
They had decided to go a step forward in their relationship and get to the more physical aspects. Both had been really excited, daydreaming about what it would be like, what it would feel like. They couldn't wait for the day they had set to finally arrive, but now that the time had come, neither of them knew what to do, let alone how to start.

Ace was the first to speak, his voice hoarse after several hours of staying silent.  
“So”, he started, not sure how to proceed. He still couldn't look Sabo in the eyes. Just imagining what would happen in only a few minutes was too much for him, his pants getting uncomfortably tight, while his face probably sported a prominent blush.  
“Yeah”, Sabo said next to him and he could feel his boyfriend shift. “So, wanna go to...you know, your bed?”  
Ace nodded, though he was not sure if Sabo could see it. 

Maybe he was just as shy as him, not quite able to look at him, while thinking about all the things that they had planned to happen. Breathing heavily through his nose, Ace closed his eyes for a moment, before he pulled himself together and looked over to his boyfriend. He was immediately met with the blue eyes he fell for about a year ago, as they had met and he swallowed, mesmerized by the beauty sitting in front of him. Sabo had averted his gaze, his body shifting every now and then, a beautiful blush gracing his pale skin. His blond hair was bound back into a tiny ponytail, a single strand falling over his forehead and over his scar, his blue eyes fixed on the sofa he was sitting on, while he nervously chewed on his bottom lip.  
He was visibly nervous, but the shyness and sudden vulnerability made him so much cuter and caused Ace heart to skip a beat. Ace was still nervous, sure, but seeing his boyfriend so insecure, was all he needed to get a push and a bit of resolve. 

“Okay”, he said, gently grabbing Sabos hand.  
“Let's go” As Sabo looked up, Ace gave his best to hide his own insecurity, shooting his boyfriend a soft reassuring smile. Gingerly, Ace pulled him forward to place a little kiss on his lips, before he stood and headed for his bedroom, Sabo following close behind. He could feel how tense his boyfriend was, could see the insecurity in his eyes and as he shut the door behind them and noticed Sabo flinch, he frowned in concern.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, he asked, worried that his boyfriend maybe had changed his mind. Not that it would make him angry. He would totally understand if Sabo wanted to wait a little longer. All he wanted, was for Sabo to feel comfortable and the thought of being pushy and selfish frightened Ace. What if he had forced it all along, after all he was the one coming up with the idea and it had taken him quite a while to talk Sabo into this. Maybe he had been too pushy after all. Maybe, Sabo had never wanted this so soon.

“N-no!” Sabo stuttered, looking at Ace with wide eyes.  
“No, it's fine. I want this. It's just...so...so”, he trailed off, his blush increasing as he started to fumble with his shirt. Ace watched him expectantly.  
“So what?”, he asked, worry lacing his voice. He carefully took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Sabos waist to pull him closer, affectionately nuzzling into his neck.  
Sabo sighed, pushing into Ace embrace and closing his eyes, enjoying their proximity.  
“So New? I don't know. But I want this. Can...can we just start?” As he looked up, he tried to smile and this time Ace could see that his boyfriend meant it.  
He nodded and slowly leaned forward, to meet Sabos lips in a gentle passionate kiss. While they had been kissing in their relationship for a while now, they both were yet far from experienced and so it wasn't unusual that the kiss ended up sloppy and uncoordinated. But neither of them minded. 

As Sabos arms came around his neck, Ace started to deepen the kiss, while slowly leading them both to his bed, until the backside of Sabos knees hit the edge of the mattress. For a split second, they separated, Sabo letting himself fall back on the bed, making himself comfortable, before Ace followed, climbing over him, until their lips met again and their hands started to travel.  
While he kept his weight on his forearm next to Sabos head, his other hand trailed down Sabo chest, stroking and caressing Sabos side over his shirt. Sabo was still a nervous, unsure about what to do. Ace could feel it in the hesitant touch, as Sabos hands slowly roamed around his torso. But it was rather endearing, so Ace didn't say anything, but smiled silently into the kiss.

He waited a bit, but soon enough, Ace hand started to sneak below Sabos shirt, enjoying the shiver from the other, the moment his hand touched his bare skin. Hesitantly, Sabo followed his example, his hands trembling, as he pulled Ace shirt up to trace the outlines of the muscles below without hindrance. What he didn't expect though, was for Ace to break the kiss so he could pull it over his head, throwing the bothersome piece of clothe on the floor next to the bed.  
With red gleaming cheeks, Sabo stared at his exposed upper body, ignoring the smug expression on his boyfriends face, before he shyly tugged at his own shirt, soon receiving help from Ace, until that too, laid abandoned on the floor. 

Slowly, Ace bent down to capture Sabos lips again, Sabo welcoming him by tightly wrapping his arms around his necks and both boys moaned into the kiss, as their bare chests touched. They kept on kissing for a while, their tongues messily sliding around each other, both basking in the feeling of being so close and intimate, until Ace broke the kiss once again.  
He locked gazes with his boyfriend for a moment, content with the dazed look in the soft blue eyes, before he slowly worked his way down Sabos jaw, placing open mouthed kissed on his boyfriends pale skin, until he reached his neck, starting to suck and bite at the junction between neck and shoulder. He was immediately rewarded with a moan from Sabo, though only for a split second, since Sabos hand shot up the moment he realized what he was doing to muffle the shameful sounds with the back of his hand. Ace didn't like this, wanting to hear more of his lover, so he stopped in his tracks and leaned up to frown distasteful at the bothersome hand. 

“Don't”, he whispered, taking hold of the scarred wrist to gently pull it away.  
“I want to hear you. I want to hear every sound you make. So please. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me” As Ace smiled down at Sabo, his love for the shy boy below him was visibly displayed in his expression and the soft look in his usually cold and gray eyes.  
Sabo blushed at the openly shown affection, averting his gaze in embarrassment, but he pulled his hand away nonetheless.  
“If...if that's what you want, I guess...I...I don't mind”, he mumbled, almost sounding defensive about it, though the tiny smile on his lips gave away just how happy he truly felt. He shivered as Ace returned to kissing his body, his lips ghosting over his chest to one of his nipples.  
Carefully, he started to lick the nub, grinning contently, as Sabo reacted positively, moaning and arching his back at the new and unknown feeling. Ace took that as encouragement, gently sucking at his nipple, while his hand started to twist the other one carefully, slowly building up pressure to make sure he didn't hurt his boyfriend.  
Sabo shivered and trembled at every single touch, trying to hold his moans and whimpers down, though without much success. And while he felt terribly embarrassed, Ace couldn't get enough of it. After a while, he switched from one nipple to the other, following the same procedure, while his hand kept on occupying the other one, enjoying every single reaction of his lover. 

Sabo was so lost, he probably didn't even notice, when the hand on him suddenly sneaked lower, until it pressed gently into his crotch, carefully rubbing him over the heavy fabric of his joggers. Sabo almost screamed as Ace touched him, throwing his head back into his neck.  
“A-ace” His voice was trembling, full of need and heavy with lust and Ace couldn't suppress the groan leaving his lips, as he heard his boyfriends voice so wanton.  
He could feel his own pants getting tighter with each second passing and it seemed like he wasn't the only one with a problem down there. Just a few rubs were enough and he knew that Sabo was almost completely hard and the thought alone turned him on like nothing else and let a new idea pop up in his mind. His eyes were fixed on the bulge under his hand, sparkling in lust and greed and before Sabo knew what was happening, he had pulled both, joggers and boxers down in one swift motion, his hand wrapping around the leaking cock to start stroking it. And this time Sabo screamed, while Ace watched hungrily. 

“God Sabo. You're so hot”, he mumbled, his voice hoarse and low and he could almost see how Sabo shivered at the sound.  
“Let...let me too”, Sabo suddenly said, and with wide eyes, Ace watched as Sabo leaned up and reached forward to sneak his hand in his own pants.  
He didn't even try to suppress the moan tumbling over his lips, as Sabos cold fingers wrapped around his shaft and barely a second later, their lips connected in a heated kiss, both overwhelmed by the feeling of being touched so intimately.  
As they separated for breath, their eyes locked, both starring at each other like in a trance full of lust and love.  
This time it was Sabo who made the first move, slowly shifting backwards to get out of his pants and after a second, Ace followed his lead, getting rid of his shorts and boxers, throwing them away, just like the shirts from before. Now both were naked as the day they were born and though both were still nervous, it felt less awkward than before. 

Without needing words, both connected again, pressing their bodies against each other, their lips greedy, while their hands got more daring. Only for a split moment, Ace tensed, as Sabo fingers started to work on his nipples, but then he relaxed again, pushing into the touch and moaning at the unfamiliar, but very welcomed feeling.  
He let Sabo take over for a bit, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends tongue inside his mouth and his hands on his body. And while Sabos hands explored him inch by inch, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, shifting to straddle Sabo and get his balance back. Like this, he brought his body as close as possible, a shiver running down his spine, as their shafts accidentally brushed against each other.  
It was, like Sabo could read Ace thoughts, as his hand traveled down to wrap around both of them, while Ace kept his arms locked tightly around his neck. Both moaned loudly at the sudden feeling. It was Sabos scarred hand and Ace trembled at the feeling of the scarred tissue running over the most sensitive part of his body.

“Sabo”, he moaned, right next to his boyfriends ear, before he pulled back and dived into the next messy kiss.  
“Can...can I give you a blowjob?”, he asked, as they pulled apart again, licking his lips in expectation. But Sabo shook his head, blushing furiously.  
“Why not?” He gave his best to sound not too offended, but it was difficult, given the situation and how low his self control was running.  
“There...There's no way I'll last if you do”, Sabo admitted shyly, washing away all of Ace worries. And there he thought Sabo didn't like the general idea of it.  
“Just a bit”, he tried to argue, but Sabo only shook his head again.  
“Why not?” This time he didn't get an answer and only as he reached down to wrap his own hand around his boyfriend to convince him, he started to realize why.  
“You're close” Ace mumbled, starring at his boyfriend in disbelief, before his expression softened and he leaned forward to give Sabo a sweet Eskimo kiss.

“You don't need to be embarrassed”, he said, trying to reassure Sabo by gently caressing his cheek.  
“It's okay. It's our first time. And it won't be the last”, he tried, but Sabo kept on refusing, his head lowered, his eyes hiding behind his blond bangs.  
“No, I mean, yes. I know”, he mumbled with a silent trembling voice, grabbing unto the hand caressing his cheek.  
“It's just” He paused, gripping tighter unto the hand, while Ace watched him in confusion.  
“Just?”, he voiced out his concern, but Sabo still didn't look up. Instead his mouth opened to say something and closed again without so much as a sound leaving his lips. But Ace was patient and let Sabo have all the time he needed. Finally, his boyfriend managed to stutter out a few words, his face darkening with each one.  
“I want...I want to fee...” But Ace still didn't understand, much to Sabos frustration  
“Yeah?”, Ace asked, tilting his head and once again a moment of silence descended upon them.  
“Inside...” Sabo whispered and it took Ace a moment, before he understood what Sabo wanted to tell him.  
“Oh!”, he said, the embarrassment returning with full force, coloring his freckled face in a deep crimson red.  
“Ok”  
“So can we just, you know, get to it?” Sabo pressed out, his cheeks flushed and Ace nodded silently, leaning forward to reach under the cushion were he had placed the items they needed for the next step. 

It had been embarrassing enough to get into the shop and buy those, but now that he was pouring some lube on his fingers, he realized that buying it was nothing compared to actually using it.  
What was he even supposed to do? Sure, he had read a bit on the internet, knowing roughly how to proceed. But only in theory.  
Actually doing it was on a whole other level. At least Sabo was the same gender as him, so it was easier to figure out what felt good and what not. But that didn't mean that he felt confident about what he was about to do. 

In the meantime, Sabo had laid down in front of him, visibly struggling to keep his legs open and expose himself so freely. He had his eyes tightly shut, his fist clenching into the cushion next to his head.  
Ace gulped at the sight, overwhelmed by the erotic appeal of it. He had imagined this scene a lot, but seeing it for real was different and exciting and suddenly he could barely wait to get inside of his boyfriend. Inching closer and between Sabos spread legs, he reached down, lifting one of the beautiful pale thighs to get better access, until his finger pressed against its goal. But Ace pulled back immediately, as Sabo jerked, worried, that he did something wrong.  
“Just cold”, Sabo muttered, his eyes now open, looking everywhere, but at Ace.  
Ace nodded, even though he knew Sabo wouldn't see it, reaching down again, this time without pulling back, slowly and carefully massaging the twitching muscle. 

“D-don't stare like that”, he heard Sabo mumble in embarrassment, but he was too lost in the sight granted him to realize that he was supposed to answer, let alone to react accordingly. With heavy breath and his eyes clouded by lust, he leaned closer, lifting Sabos leg over his shoulder.  
Then, carefully he started to press his finger inside, pausing as Sabo flinched. He let his finger circle his boyfriends hole more, trying to get him used to the feeling, using a bit more lube, as he got the impression that it wasn't enough.  
Only as Sabo started to relax slightly, he tried again, gently pressing his finger inside. The heat that enveloped him was almost too much and the mere thought that soon his own manhood would be faced with the tightness and heat of Sabos body almost had him cumming. He paused for a moment, catching his breath, while he tried to get himself under control again. Only as Sabo started to wiggle, Ace snapped out of it and resumed his actions.  
He kept on moving his finger in and out of his boyfriend, going deeper and deeper, until he had his index inside him down to the knuckle. At some point, Sabo had started to moan at the intrusion, shifting not because he was uncomfortable, but because he wanted more. And so, Ace added his second finger, repeating the procedure of slowly getting deeper and deeper, until he was knuckles deep once again. 

He wasn't sure how much time it took, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was Sabo and making him feel good and so, as Sabo huskily moaned: “More”, Ace obliged immediately, pushing a third finger inside, twisting a scissoring his fingers in a way that seemed to pleasure Sabo. He kept on doing this for a while, trying different movements, until suddenly Sabo jerked, a silent scream escaping his lips, his eyes widening in disbelief.  
“F-fuck”, he cursed, shutting his eyes close, while he let his head fall back in pure ecstasy. Ace was confused at first, but then he remembered that thing called prostate. He had read about it, but he never had found such a spot inside his body, so he wasn't quite sure what to think about it. But looking at Sabo proved all the things written on the internet to be correct and after a few more thrusts right into this spot, Ace knew, that he loved it. Sabo was trembling and shuddering, his eyes completely darkened and fogged by pure pleasure, his mouth open and panting heavily.  
He looked so lost and that all because of Ace.  
The sight was enough to make him loose it. He couldn't bear it anymore.

“Can..can I?” He asked, his voice trembling with need, but fortunately Sabo understood, nodding his head eagerly, even though he groaned in discontent as Ace pulled his finger out, not liking the sudden emptiness that came along with it. But he wouldn't have to wait to long, watching dazed, as Ace poured a ridiculously generous amount of lube on his manhood.  
“Are you sure about this?” Ace asked, as he placed himself in front of Sabos twitching hole, groaning, as Sabo unexpectedly shifted lower, so their bodies were touching.  
“Fuck, yes!” Sabo moaned, as he could feel Ace press against him. It was all the permission Ace needed to proceed. Slowly he pushed inside the heat, moaning without shame at the amazing feeling that started to embrace him. He didn't push in all the way in one go, but pulled out and then pushed again, like he had done with his fingers, going at a slow pace, but deeper with each thrust, until he was fully inside Sabo. It took all of his self-restraint to not come right on the spot. 

Sabo meanwhile had other problems, judging by the way his fists clawed into the blanket underneath them, and the way he clenched his teeth.  
“You ok?” Ace asked worried as he noticed the distress on the others face. Sabo nodded at first, then he shook his head.  
“No. Shit, this kinda hurts”, he mumbled, somehow trying to adjust.  
Careful not to move too much Ace leaned forward to place reassuring kisses all over his lovers face and chest.  
“You need to relax”, he whispered, earning himself a huff from Sabo.  
“Yeah, I know that, duh”, Sabo pressed out, though he sounded a bit exhausted through his sassy comment.  
“But that's easier said than done. Just...just, give me a moment”, he said, looking at Ace and without another word being said, Ace bent forward and fulfilled Sabos silent request, kissing him sweetly on the lips. There was no tongue this time, no hunger or greed. It was nothing more than a few chaste kisses, full of love and affection, until Sabo managed to relax and moved a bit to show Ace that he was ready. 

“You sure” Ace didn't want to rush this.  
If Sabo needed time, then he would wait as long as necessary. But Sabo nudged him, urging him to go forward and so he complied and slowly started to move. Carefully he rocked in and out of Sabo, enjoying the feeling, while at the same time trying to control himself. Going at a slow pace proved to be rather difficult, as his body wanted more. He wanted to go faster, deeper, the intense pleasure making him moan every time he thrust inside Sabos tightness, but he knew he had to hold back, if he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.  
Accordingly he was taken by surprise, as Sabo suddenly jerked under him, pushing his hips up against his and letting his head fall back with a startled groan.  
“Fuck. There” Sabo groaned and Ace didn't need to be told twice. It was like his body moved on its own, thrusting into that special spot and as he noticed Sabo responding by pressing himself up every time Ace pushed inside, he started to go at a faster pace, his thrust getting stronger until he almost pounded into Sabo.  
“Ah! Fu-...Ace! Ah” Sabo was a moaning mess and while he had his eyes tightly shut with his mouth wide open, Ace gaze was fixed on him, completely captured by the beauty and the sexiness of his boyfriend. 

“God Sabo” Ace was close, so he reached down with his hand to jerk Sabo off, while he kept his pace up, even if that proved to be rather difficult with just one arm to support his weight and his movements. The moment his hand engulfed his boyfriend and started to stroke him, Sabo let out a scream, bucking his hips up even more, that Ace nearly lost his balance. Somehow though, he managed to keep himself up, while continuing with getting Sabo off. His hand worked in time with his hips and it didn't take him too long and Sabo came with another high pitched scream.  
What Ace hadn't expected though, was for Sabo too tighten around him even more and with a last powerful thrust he came, his body jerking as his orgasm washed over him. 

Both were completely out of breath, panting, their bodies sweaty and sticky, the smell of sex heavy in the air. Ace arms trembled, barely able to keep him up and only as Sabo pulled him down, he let his weight rest on his boyfriend, knowing that he could bear with it for a while.  
“That - was hah …. amazing”, he mumbled, still catching his breath, while he felt Sabo snuggle into his neck. He heard soft humming and knew, Sabo was agreeing with him in his own way.

“You tired?” He asked with a fond smile and again Sabo hummed, the vibration sending shivers down his spine.  
“Ok”, he breathed out with a little laugh, before he rolled off of his boyfriend and started to pet Sabos blonde hair.  
“Go ahead and rest then. I'll get you cleaned up and then we can go to sleep” Ace kept his voice down to not disturb Sabos sleepiness, but as he pushed himself up to go and get a towel, he didn't expect a hand to stop him. Startled, he turned only to be met with the sweetest smile and the most loving eyes.  
“I love you, Ace” Sabo mumbled drowsily, before a yawn escaped his lips and he closed his eyes again, looking thoroughly content. Ace chuckled at his adorable boyfriend, before he softly whispered: “I love you too, Sabo”


	2. Licking and Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo doesn't know what to do, when he meets a man in the park in the middle of the night at the coldest time of the year. Worried about the stranger, he invites him into his apartment, only to find out that the stories about vampires aren't so far from the truth after all.  
> #AU #Licking/Biting #Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so shallow again.  
> I'm sorry for being unable to write something with a proper plot.

This was not how he planned things to go.  
Definitely not!

All he meant to do, was to be a good citizen and help a man who looked liked he was in need.  
It had been late in the evening, as he noticed the man in the park.  
At first he thought that the man lying on the bench was homeless and the thought to let the him sleep in the biting cold had pained him so much, that he couldn't just turn a blind eye on him. It was really freezing cold outside and even through his thick jacket with scarf, gloves and everything Sabo trembled, desperately clutching at the hand warmers in his pockets.  
From what he could see, the mam wore nothing but a sweater and pants and that was it. He could see the bare feet even from where he stood and as he approached, his fear was confirmed.

His steps immediately got faster, his heart beating quicker and with panic raising in his chest, he hurriedly tumbled over to the man, his hand already fumbling for his phone.  
The skin of the man was pale, almost white, his eyes were tightly shut and his body didn't move. He didn't even breath.  
With fear and worry clouding his mind, Sabo pulled one of his gloves off and reached out to feel for the mans pulse, flinching as his fingers touched the icy skin. There was nothing, absolutely nothing and his heart dropped and sadness started to flood through his body.  
The man was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.  
But he should still contact the police and inform them about the homeless man. He probably was a victim of the cold and seeing him lie there, so peaceful and innocent, hurt and Sabo could feel how tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. 

The man was so pretty and so young nonetheless, probably around Sabos age. He didn't deserve to die that way. No one did.  
Turning away from the man, Sabo started to dial the number. He would probably get into trouble, since the park was already closed and he had jumped over the fence during closing times to use it as a shortcut, even though it was obviously forbidden. But being caught and get a bit of a lecture from the police was still better than to let the corps of a homeless man lie in this place, until another poor soul would find him. 

He was already about to press call, as suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and he let his phone fall with a loud screech and fear thrumming through his veins. With wide eyes he turned around, only to be met with beautiful dark gray orbs.  
“Hey!”, the man said, his eyes half lidded, like he just woke from a deep slumber. But instead of answering, all Sabo could do was stare in utter shock, while trying to grasp what was happening to him? Hadn't the man been dead just now? So how?

“I'm cold”, the man stated blankly, before a long drawn yawn escaped his lips and he sleepily rubbed at his eyes.  
The whole gesture would have been rather adorable, if it wasn't for Sabos growing confusion. Still gaping at the man, the words spoken slowly started to reach him and with shock and embarrassment mixing together, he jumped awkwardly and pulled of his jacket and scarf.

“O-of course!”, he stuttered, as he offered the man his clothes and with a lazy smile the homeless man took them and slowly started to slip into them, like the cold didn't even bother him that much. Sabo though felt like he was about to die. It was way too cold to be running around in only a few sweaters. 

“Do you...do you want to stay in my apartment for tonight?” Sabo made the offer without thinking too much about it and if there was even a hint of concern, it was all washed away at the sight of the excited happy little smile on the strangers face.

“Really? You invite me to your home?” He sounded like a little child and the innocence radiating from him warmed Sabos heart in the middle of the cold night.

“S-sure”, he said, his lips hurting from the cold and he was pretty sure that they already were about to turn blue. But that didn't matter as for now, the stranger seemed to be all that he could really think about.  
But nothing came like he expected it to. 

 

“You smell so good.”  
The man, or rather Ace, as he had introduced himself on the way to his apartment, was straddling his hips and leaning over him with his eyes gleaming red in the dim light of the lamp on his nightstand.  
They had arrived in the apartment a few hours ago, had eaten a bit, showered – separately of course and Sabo had lend the man a pair of his own clothes as they were about the same size- and turned off the lights to go to bed. Sabo had told Ace that he could sleep on the couch and the young man had been more than happy, as it was almost as comfortable as the bed and as Ace claimed the best thing anyone had ever offered to him. He had been so grateful and happy that Sabo started to feel incredibly happy as well and with a smile on his lips and no worries on his mind he had said good night and gone to bed.  
Only to wake up to this.

Ace was sitting on top of him, holding him down with power, that Sabo didn't expect from a man living on the streets, let alone after suffering so long in the cold. But no matter what he did or how much he struggled, Ace kept his arms easily pinned to the mattress, while the rest of his body kept Sabo from getting up and all that without so much as a hint of effort.  
Ace sudden strange behavior scared Sabo, wild and terrible conspiracies running through his mind, while he kept on trying to break free.  
But it was in vain. Ace didn't give in. 

Instead he felt Ace breath getting closer to him, wandering down from his jaw to his neck, his lips now almost brushing Sabos skin. Sabo jolted at the cold touch. Ace still hadn't warmed up, even though they were in his apartment for some time now and with his eyes widening in horror it slowly dawned him why.  
Looking in the red glowing eyes, feeling the cold pale skin and seeing the sharp teeth, Sabo was more than convinced that the man he found wasn't just a simple homeless soul. No, this was a fucking vampire and he had invited him straight into his home. Just how stupid and naive could he be?

With that knowledge in mind, it was quite obvious what was currently happening. Sooner or later Ace would dig his sharp teeth into him and suck the blood out to the very last drop. Sabo knew all of that and yet there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing, but prey and hope that Ace wouldn't really kill him.  
His whole body tensed in fear and dread and his eyes shut tightly, as Ace got closer to his artery, his lips ghosting over the pulsing vein and Sabo waited for him to attack. But the expected pain never came. Instead he felt Ace hands cup his face, carefully, like he was afraid to break him and as Sabo opened his eyes, he saw straight into the gray eyes of the man he found in the park and not of the vampire looming over him. And with a shocked gasp, he recognized the flickering in those gleaming orbs as fear and sorrow.

“I'm sorry!” Ace said, his voice a soft whisper, his gaze honest and full of affection.  
“You gave me a place to stay overnight, a warm and comfortable place to sleep. And not only that, you shared your food with me, gave me to drink, even let me shower. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. And yet-”  
Slowly, Ace leaned down and rested his forehead against Sabos, closing his eyes, while Sabo watched him attentively.  
“I am doing this to you. But I am hungry. So hungry and I don't know. Before I knew it I was here. And you were here. What am I supposed to do?”  
Ace sounded desperate and suddenly Sabo didn't fear him as much anymore. No, quite the opposite. He felt some form of sympathy for the visibly suffering creature above him, no matter how crazy that might sound. There was conflict written all over Ace face, his eyes full of insecurity and a thin line of blood running down his chin, where he bit his lip with his sharp teeth. His whole body was tense and it didn't take a genius to see what inner turmoil the man went through.  
Just looking at the almost vulnerable side of someone who easily held him down without any sign of effort, caught Sabo off guard and suddenly he wanted to help again, even if that meant to offer his own blood.

“And it's only your fault” Ace voice was a trembling whisper, but Sabo had heard it nonetheless and once again he was taken by surprise, his eyes widening in confusion. His fault? Just what had he done, that it was his fault? Frowning, he looked up at Ace, whose eyes had turned red again, the urge to drink fighting against the desire to keep his benefactor save.  
“You smell so damn good. And your taste, god your taste so delicious as well. It's only your fault, Sabo. You're seducing me with every fiber of your being.”  
The words surprised Sabo and he felt trapped not only by them, but also under the burning gaze of Ace, unable to look away. Something about those eyes was so familiar, something about those words, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Instead of wondering about it though, Sabo was consumed by the hurt in Ace eyes and with a heavy gulp, he gave in and hesitantly raised his chin. What he was about to do was crazy and he was well aware of that. But it would probably happen either way, with the darkness in Ace eyes slowly, but gradually taking reign over his will.

With eyes wide from fear, anxiety and a hint of excitement, he watched as Ace eyes broke contact with him, wandering down to the pale skin on his exposed neck, right where his artery should be.

“Are you sure?” Sabo could hear the strain in Ace voice. The vampire was holding back, he knew it. He could feel it in the way Ace thighs pressed together around his waist, in the way his grip on his arm and shoulder got tighter and in the way his whole body seemed to tense above him.  
And Sabo could also feel the hint of a shiver, as he nodded and agreed to the impossible. 

“Yes!”, his voice was firm, even though he was a complete mess on the inside. He didn't even know why he was doing this? Why was he offering himself so willingly? Why did he want to help a vampire so desperately?  
But, at least it was not like he was going to die, right?

“Really?” The hope in Ace eyes and in his voice caught Sabo off guard and with a blush creeping up his neck, he raised his gaze and stared at the wall, while trying to level down his wild heartbeat.

“It...It'll be alright.” Ace immediately tried to sooth him, as he noticed Sabos obvious discomfort, even though he mistook embarrassment for fear. “I can't say it doesn't hurt, but it'll be alright. Trust me.”  
Sabo wanted to believe Ace words, but he couldn't. Somehow he knew that this was going to hurt like nothing he ever experienced before. Even the pain of his burns would be nothing comparable to being bitten and drunken off by a vampire. Yet, he still didn't back off. Instead he kept on wondering why he was so keen on getting hurt and feed some strange vampire.

“D-dont drink too much, yeah?”, he whispered, as he felt Ace weight shift, his upper body leaning forward to get closer to Sabos neck. Sabo expected a lot, but not the light laughter that resounded in the silence of the room. Ace sudden laugh irritated Sabo and with a frown he tried to look at him, but was held back by the strong grip of the vampire. 

“Even if I wanted to, I can't.” Ace said, his voice soft and caring, bringing Sabo a bit of twisted comfort. “A vampire can drink only a certain amount at a time, just like a human. And that isn't much. So don't worry. It'll be fine.”  
Sabo let out a hum instead of nodding and closed his eyes, before he took one last deep breath. He could feel Ace move, could feel his hot breath on his neck and then the soft lips on his skin, right above the artery. 

And then he could feel the teeth.  
With a cry of agony, Sabo jerked under Ace iron grip, his eyes widening, while his fist clenched the sheets so tightly, he was pretty sure that they ripped. But he couldn't care less, not with maddening pain shooting throughout his body, while his neck felt like it was on fire all over again.  
Tears streamed down his face and trembling whimpers caught in his throat, as the unbearable pain spread further and further, until his whole body stood under fire, his vision going black and his breath getting ragged.  
It was worse than he imagined, but he had already agreed to it. There was no such a thing as backing out, so all he could do was endure it, until it was over and the pain would fade away. And then, as sudden as it had happened, the horrible feeling disappeared again, leaving something even more startling behind. 

He still felt hot, but in a different and strangely familiar way and only as he noticed the pressure building down below, he started to grasp a hint of what was going on. He was getting aroused. Just the thought alone made him blush furiously and he scolded himself for being a sick pervert who found pleasure in being bitten.  
But the feeling of Ace licking his skin again and again, lapping on the warm blood pouring out of the wound was just too good even with the slight sting of pain coming from the bite and Sabo found himself unable to just ignore the feeling.  
Ace tongue was hot, the surface slightly rough, similar to that of a cat and with each lick, Sabo felt shivers ran down his spine and his body growing hotter and hotter. He wasn't sure if Ace was aware of the change in his body and that made him nervous.

What if he found out?  
What if he was disgusted by Sabos reaction? By Sabo himself?  
And why did that even bother him so much?

Lost in thoughts and worries, he wasn't prepared for it, as Ace suddenly started sucking lightly on his wound. It felt a bit more intense, and with a moan, Sabo closed his eyes and basked at the strange, but pleasurable feeling. He only realized his mistake, as it was already too late.  
Instantaneously silence descended upon them, heavy and uncomfortable.  
Both had tensed at the sudden sound of Sabos voice and Ace had stopped in his track, the blood now freely dripping down Sabos shoulder. Panic started to spread through him and Sabo already wanted to say something, apologize, explain himself, even if just to break the awkward atmosphere surrounding them, but before he managed to form even a single word, he felt Ace tongue on his skin again, the pressure of his tongue now stronger, the licks less hesitant. 

And then, Ace groaned, the sound low, almost like an animalistic growl and Sabo couldn't suppress the shiver running through his body and the silent whimper raising in his throat. And he didn't complain, neither as Ace started to get rougher with his grip tightening almost painfully, nor as he started to slowly grind on Sabo. At some point, Sabos hands had traveled from the sheets to Ace back, clutching at the fabric of his shirt, while his thighs had parted to make way for Ace and as soon as the vampire settled between them, he wrapped his legs around Ace waist. Their bodies were even closer than before, Ace lower half tightly pressing against his, while he held himself up with his upper arms, his lips still connected with Sabos neck.  
He was rapidly licking on the bite wound now, in a different manner than before and soon, Sabo noticed a hot feeling numbing the pain and spreading over his whole neck, making the skin tingle slightly. He wanted to ask, what this was about, but then Ace leaned up and their gazes locked. 

His eyes were still red, but the hunger burning within them had dulled, replaced by something softer, but still strangely wild and Sabo found himself captivated by those glowing rubies, until he noticed that they were no longer looking at him, or at least not directly into his eyes. With his still present blush increasing, he nodded at the silent request Ace made and closed his eyes in anticipation. A few seconds passed with none of them moving or saying anything, but then Ace finally leaned down and their lips connected in a gentle and chaste kiss.

“So?” The moment they separated again and looked into each others eyes the whole atmosphere around them turned awkward again, both averting their gaze, unable to look the other straight in the eyes.  
“So what?” Sabo asked, his face still burning in a dark crimson, mostly now because of the kiss, than the blood sucking.  
“So you really are into...you know, biting and stuff” Ace stated blankly and for a moment Sabo couldn't believe what he just heard. But it was true, wasn't it. It seemed like he was after all.

Shrugging his shoulders, he relaxed into the cushion and looked up at the wall. The whole situation suddenly turned weird, even though it had been a strange situation from the very beginning on. So he picked up a vampire and let him stay overnight, than the vampire came to him for blood which he willingly gave him, but instead of feeling pain throughout the whole process he got a bit of a boner. Nothing made really sense anymore, especially Ace reaction to everything. Hell, Sabo was confused.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't really notice Ace shift above him, until he felt sharp teeth grazed the skin on his neck again. He shivered at the feeling, the memory of not only the pain, but also the strange feeling of pleasure still vivid. But Ace didn't bite him, the pain never came and instead there was another feeling, as he noticed that the vampire had climbed off of him and was currently snuggling into his side, his face hiding in the crook of his neck. 

“Can I stay here?”  
Sabo somehow expected the question to come, considering how comfortable Ace had made himself next to him, and how his voice was heavy with sleep, the words barely a mumble.  
“Sure” Sabo just said, again without much thinking about it. “If that's what you want.”  
He felt Ace nod for a moment, before he raised his head again, his eyes gray and dulled, his lips pulled into a drowsy smile and a bit of blood smeared next to the corner of his mouth. 

“You're so good to me” Ace whispered, as he wiggled a bit upwards to be on level with Sabo, resting his forehead against his.  
“So nice”, he said again, while his fingers traced the outlines of Sabos face, his nose, his eyes and his lips. Sabo meanwhile wrapped his arms around Ace waist, suddenly feeling really tired and before he closed his eyes, his gaze drifted lower to the hint of his blood on Ace face and then to the soft pale lips.  
And then they kissed again, slow and sensual, only a bit of tongue and a bit of teeth, before they separated and Ace shifted back to his previous more comfortable position.

“Goo'nigh”, he mumbled and Sabo smiled softly at the adorable vampire cuddled into his side, before he wished a good night back.  
Sabo never noticed the victorious and content grin on Ace lips, as he shortly after drifted off to sleep, just like he had never noticed the longing gazes that had followed him for several weeks now, or just like he didn't make the connection with the night about one or two month ago, mostly because he had been too drunk to remember anything. 

Sabo still wondered who he met that night, because of the silly happy smile on his face, as he woke up and the loneliness settling in his heart, as there was no one next to him in his bed. And he still thought the red marks on his neck had been hickeys.  
Not that he was completely wrong with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry that this took me so long  
> Real life can be a bitch sometimes  
> So, I'll definitely finish the AceSabo Week  
> And why does it feel like I'm the only one doing the NSFW stuff?  
> Even though this chapter doesn't really feel like it ^^'  
> I would be happy about any kind of Feedback, so just leave a little comment or a Kudo.  
> And thanks for reading!


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace acts weird and Sabo needs to find out why.  
> #AU #Glasses #Teasing #Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not really NSFW  
> Because I had absolutely no idea how to deal with glasses kink.  
> Sorry about that.

“Ace?”

Sabo almost burst out into laughter, when he found his boyfriend sulking on the couch, with cheeks puffed and his arms crossed.  
He was stubbornly starring down the switched off television in a contest he wasn't able to win, so focused that he didn't even notice that his lover had returned from work.  
Sabo found it rather endearing, but since he didn't like seeing his boyfriend so down, he decided to get closer and find out what troubled his beloved. Sitting next to Ace, he slowly pulled the sulking man closer into a tight embrace, until Ace back was pressed against his own and his legs were on either side of him. 

“Hey Ace” Sabo purred, as he nuzzled into Ace neck, but his boyfriend refused to relax, even in his loving embrace, his body tense with something Sabo still had to decipher.  
“Come on now”, he tried, while placing open mouthed kisses all over Ace neck.  
“What's bothering you. Tell me” He playfully licked down Ace cheek, like a cat, knowing that it usually pissed Ace of, even if only on the outside. Because Sabo knew that Ace secretly liked it. Otherwise he wouldn't do it anymore or at least not in a situation like this.  
But different than usual, Ace stayed silent.  
He didn't even move and the strange behavior caused Sabo to frown in worry.

“Ace?”, he asked, his voice thick with concern, before he shifted his boyfriend in his arms, so he could look into his eyes. But Ace was avoiding his gaze, looking everywhere but at him, his lips drawn into a thin line and it scared Sabo.  
“Ace?”, he asked, his voice trembling, as he cupped his lovers cheeks in his hands, trying to get him to look at him.  
But Ace refused to, silently shaking his head and thus Sabos hands away. It shocked Sabo, his greatest fear starting to creep up from the depth of his mind and heart, where he had banished it a long time ago, laughing and mocking him in its sinister voice, as it kept on singing: He will leave you. He doesn't love you anymore. He is sick of you.

But then Ace bent forward and hid his face in the crook of Sabos neck, confusing the blond, as he didn't quite understand the meaning of Ace weird behavior.  
“Ace?”, he asked once again, his voice insecure, but still laced with worry, as his concern for Ace was higher than his fear to loose him. After all, Ace was the most important thing there was in his life.  
The most dear person to him.  
The only one he ever loved.

So he gently started to rub Ace back, trying to sooth the man he gave his heart to years ago, even if he didn't know what caused Ace to act so strange.  
Something happened for sure.  
But Sabo didn't know what.  
Frowning he tried to recall what Ace had planned for the day, if there was anything special that might have caused Ace behavior. But before he could further think about it, Ace suddenly backed off, jumped from the couch and disappeared somewhere in the hallway. The loud slam of the door startled Sabo and he sat there frozen for a moment, before his senses returned and horror stretched across his face with tears starting to burn in the corner of his eyes. 

Hastily, he tried to follow Ace, but he stumbled over the leg of the table, hitting his toe and fell face forward to the ground with a hiss and a loud bump as he collided with the wood below. But the pain shooting through his body didn't keep him from jumping up and running after Ace.  
With panic clouding his mind he rushed into the hallway, desperately searching for his boyfriend, before he noticed the closed bathroom door. Almost stumbling over his own feet again, he hurried over to the old wooden door, already about to slam against it, apologize and beg for forgiveness, for Ace not to leave him, as it suddenly opened right in front of him.

With wide eyes he watched Ace shift in front of him, visibly feeling uncomfortable under Sabos attentive gaze. A heavy blush was spread along Ace cheeks, his lips pulled into a pout again, his dark green orbs focused on the ground and still unable to look Sabo in the eyes.  
The sweater that originally belonged to Sabo and was a tad to big for him slid down his shoulder, baring the tan skin and a few freckles, the baggy shorts hung sinfully low on his waist, just like always and the bare feet curled and uncurled on the cold bathroom floor, mirroring Ace inner turmoil.  
But Sabo was just dumbfounded, as he kept on starring, not sure what to say or what Ace expected of him.

“So? What...what do you think?”  
Ace voice was trembling, full of insecurity and fear and suddenly Sabo noticed the embarrassment written all over Ace face, even though it had been quite obvious since the moment he opened the door and maybe even before.  
Sabo tilted his head in thought, his eyes squinting at the sight if front of him, while his mind started to put all the pieces together, almost agonizingly slow.  
And then, finally it made a click.

“Oh”. The moment the word left his mouth, he would have loved to slap himself for how lame it sounded, and even worse it seemed to have a bad effect on Ace, as he anxiously raised his gaze, his eyes teary as he stared at Sabo.  
“Is it that bad?”, he asked, his voice breaking, but Sabo immediately shook his head and stepped closer to his boyfriend, his hands finding their way to his lovers waist.  
“No”, he said, a reassuring smile on his lips, as he pulled Ace into a hug.  
“It suits you”

Adoring the hopeful twist in Ace eyes, he raised his hand and brushed a loosed strand back behind his lovers ear, where it belonged, before he carefully started to trace his fingers across the frame of the glasses Ace wore.  
“So, you need to wear glasses now? Is that the reason why you were sulking?”, Sabo asked, his voice soft with love and his whole body relaxing again with the anxiety starting to fade.  
“Yes and no”, Ace replied, shifting closer to hide his face in the crook of Sabos neck once again. He always did that when he felt embarrassed or when he wanted to say something embarrassing, so Sabo waited patiently for Ace to prepare the words beforehand.

“I don't mind wearing glasses. It's just -” Sabo didn't intend the mocking snort to actually leave him, regretting the slipped sound the moment Ace stopped to speak. But then he could feel Ace looking up and as he looked down he was met with a fiery gaze, that was both, frightening and adorable at the same time.  
“What's that supposed to mean”, Ace asked, suddenly sounding serious and not even trying to keep his disdain towards Sabos inappropriate comment at bay.  
“No. it's just that you obviously do mind wearing glasses. And don't even try to deny it.”, he chuckled, until Ace roughly punched him in his stomach and successfully silenced him.  
“I do not mind”, he hissed, before he turned away from Sabo to slowly walk towards the living room again.  
“I was just worried that you wouldn't like them” The words were barely more than a whisper and Sabo had almost missed them, but as he realized what Ace had said, he rushed after his boyfriend and pulled him into another bone crushing hug.

“No! Ace. Of course I love them. I love you. I love everything about you, no matter what you wear, glasses or not.” With a loving smile, he begun to place kisses all over Ace, starting with his forehead and ignoring Ace attempts to get away, as he whispered: “I love your stubborn head” Then his lips brushed the tip of Ace nose. “Your straight nose” Then his cheeks, first the right, then the left one. “All your freckles” Then a little peck on the corner of his mouth “Your soft lips” And finally he pulled the glasses carefully a bit down, so he could kiss Ace closed eyelids. “and your beautiful eyes”

“And what about the glasses?” Ace asked, though without any bite. He was keeping still now, flushing from being showered by Sabos affection, the light smile on his hips prove of how happy it made him.  
“They suit you and I mean it.” Sabo said, as he set them in place again to get another look of an Ace with glasses.  
“Make you look kind of cocky though. Like a smartass. Wait! That makes us similar, right?” The thought brought soft laughter to raise in his chest, but Ace only stared at him in utter shock, not believing Sabos words.  
“What? But I don't want to be like you!” He looked thoroughly horrified and Sabo paused, as he noticed the sudden insult directed towards him.

“What?” For a moment they stared at each other, both blinking in confusion, before Sabo narrowed his eyes and glared at Ace and his glasses.  
“I can't believe it. They don't just let you look cocky. They make you!” And with a sinister grin he lunged forward and started to give Ace the punishment he deserved for insulting him.  
With passion burning in his eyes, his fingers traveled over Ace body, tickling and torturing him, while Ace could only laugh, barely able to keep upright. It was only a question of time, before his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor, caught by Sabo, who was laughing just as much as Ace did.

“Maybe I should get myself a pair too?” Sabo mumbled, after he had stopped his assault on Ace in favor of cuddling with him, even though they were in the middle of the hallway on the cold wooden floor.  
“Why? You look smart enough as it is” Ace chuckled in amusement at the thought of Sabo wearing glasses, but paused, as he noticed Sabos gaze. He swallowed heavily at the sight of the darkened blue orbs.

“I really like you with those glasses” Sabos voice had turned low and Ace shivered at the mere sound of it, as his brain immediately made the connection to the other times Sabos spoke in such a low and almost sinful way.  
“Makes you look a bit more submissive”, the dark gleam in Sabos eyes, the deep baritone of his voice and how he pulled Ace closer to his body, his palms hot on Ace skin was all Ace needed to melt according to Sabos will. 

But still, there was a bit of denial in himself, that refused to obey. “I – I am not submissive”, Ace countered, but his voice betrayed him and Sabos smirk only grew, with his embrace tightening.  
“I am not”, Ace insisted again, just before Sabo silenced him with an amused sounding hum, kissing him softly and yet so full of desire, while he started to shift them, until Ace lay on his back and he was hovering above him.  
“Sure”, he chuckled, as he once again started to shower Ace with affection. “Absolutely not”  
Ace scoffed at Sabos obvious sarcasm and turned his head as Sabo tried to connect their lips again. But instead of being offended, Sabo leaned up and sat on his heels, kneeling between Ace thighs, as he watched Ace reaction in amusement.  
His boyfriends had his bottom lip pushed forward in a adorable pout and refused to look him in the eyes with his arms crossed and his body stiff.  
He was being stubborn and childish again. But that's one of the traits Sabo liked about Ace so much, so there was no way he was going to complain about it. Even with the glasses not really fitting the cute expression that his lover made. But he wouldn't tell Ace that.

“Shall we take this to bed and find out?” Sabo asked instead, knowing that Ace would take the smallest negative remark too serious and probably stop wearing the glasses only because it was him who said it. Besides, a challenge to distract both of them always sounded like a good idea and just as expected, Ace immediately jumped the invitation with a fiery gleam in his eyes.  
“Bring it!”, he roared as he shot up, his face dangerously close to Sabos and both grinning like maniacs at the new challenge.

They had played this game so often already, ever since they started dating, but Sabo just never grew tired of it, just like Ace, even though he was the one loosing every single time. And that certainly wouldn't change tonight, new glasses or not.


	4. Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is a self-concious teacher and Ace, his student tries to help him.  
> 'AU #Praise (kink) #Forbidden Love #Teacher-Student Relationship #Self-Esteem Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not really the prompt that was given.  
> But I still kind of like the idea of Sabo as a non-dominant teacher and Ace as a dominant, but also really caring student. The concept of forbidden love has been my favorite lately, so please forgive me.  
> And sorry that it ended up so short. I tried making it longer, but it didn't work.

This was so utterly and completely wrong. 

He knew it.  
He was aware of it from the very beginning, ever since he noticed the underlying meaning of his students behavior. And yet, even though he should stop this, even though he should act according to his position and pull himself together, he just couldn't.  
Not anymore.

“God, you're so amazing” The voice of his student was too much for him to bear, rough and full of sin, but also so damn sweet, promising him things, he never had dreamed of before, had never even hoped for.  
The sound alone was overwhelming, the words even more so and before he realized it, a whimper escaped his throat and he flinched at the sound of his own pathetic voice. But he couldn't help it.  
His student knew him all too well by now, knew of his weaknesses, as well as his desires and what he had to do, to make him submit. So long had he tried to fight against it, to ignore the temptation and the smooth fingers running over his skin by any chance, no matter how brief the contact may have been, but there was only so much he could endure, and this student proved to be quite the persistent one.  
He kept on pushing, kept on hitting on him, complementing him, stealing his very breath away, until he finally succeeded, while he as his teacher had to admit defeat.

Laying on his own bed with his student on top of him caused once again a surge of guilt to rise inside his body and he looked away from those beautiful green eyes, disappointed and disgusted by himself. 

“Sabo!” The call of his name made him flinch, but still he didn't dare to look up, instead chewing on his bottom lip and clenching his fists. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his student scowl, visibly displeased by his behavior and for a moment Sabo thought he would scold him again, but things never came the way he expected them to.  
“I just told you, right? You're amazing, Sabo” A delicate kiss was placed to his temple, before he felt strong, but gentle hands cup his cheeks, before they carefully forced him to look up and meet the others gaze.  
With a heavy swallow he complied, his heart clenching in forbidden desire and bitter pain as his eyes locked with his students green ones full of love and affection. Something he still couldn't quite understand and yet it was there, visible right in front of him and he didn't know how to react, let alone how to response.

He didn't pull back, as his student smiled and bent forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, an innocent gesture, barely more than a peck and yet full of emotion and a confession more than thousands of words could describe.  
But somehow Sabo still couldn't accept it.

“Ace, I...” A finger silenced him, before he could speak further and voice what was not to be mentioned between them, especially not in the solitude of this room, with both of them finally alone and free to do as they pleased, shut away from the judging eyes of public and the risks of being seen.  
“You're the best teacher I've ever met” Ace whispered with a smile, as he mindlessly brushed his fingers through Sabos blond locks, his eyes though focused on Sabos blue ones. “The best teacher and the best person.”, he continued, but Sabo shook his head.  
“But”, he paused for a moment, before he said it again, like all those times that he had brushed Ace off.  
“You're my student!”

Ace smile turned smug, before a chuckle escaped his throat and sent shivers down Sabos spine.  
“Not sure about that” Once again, Ace voice turned into a sinful purr, as he leaned down and started to kiss Sabo again, this time though less innocent, but full of passion and desire.  
“I've graduated. Forgot about it?” He sounded slightly mischievous, as they separated for a moment, before he dived down to nip at Sabo neck without really expecting an answer. Sabo meanwhile wanted to protest, but the feeling of Ace mouth and tongue on his skin let his words get caught in his throat, before a soft whine replaced them and echoed through the silence of the room, only because Ace suddenly decided to bit down on him and leave a mark.

“I'm not your student anymore”, Ace said, as he licked the reddening skin, before his hands shifted to unbutton the rest of Sabos shirt.  
“And you're not my teacher anymore”

Sabo knew that Ace was right.  
Graduation was only about a month ago, but that still didn't mean that their actual relationship had changed. Sabo would forever be Ace teacher, just as Ace would forever be his student.  
But Ace wouldn't hear any of it. 

Even before his graduation, he had ignored Sabos words, had approached him several times, trying to seduce him and get him into bed. But Sabo had always turned him down, like the responsible teacher he was, that he wanted to be, regardless of what Ace did.  
But as Ace kept on appearing in his house – Sabo was still convinced that Ace broke in, no matter what his student claimed - even after graduation, when they usually wouldn't see each other again, he finally gave up. 

Ever since that day Ace had started to come more frequently, almost every single day, trying to get to know Sabo better and to get his teacher warm up to the idea of them being together. And while most of the times Sabo enjoyed the attention he received, he couldn't help but doubt Ace intentions, especially on occasions like the current one, when he felt less like a potential lover, but more like prey.

“So beautiful”  
Ace comment caught Sabo off guard and with a blush spreading across his neck and face, he looked away. The chuckle he heard didn't make it any better, as it send goosebumps over his skin and silently he wondered, how the voice of a man alone could lure such strong reactions out of him.  
“You're so beautiful Sabo” Ace lips were soft on his skin and once again, Sabo whimpered underneath the gentle touch, his body tensing every single time it was touched by either daring hands or a sinful mouth. Then, Ace came up to connect their lips once again.

And there was nothing Sabo could do about it, his thoughts melting into a confused pile of incoherent words, clouded by the sweetness of Ace kiss.  
He didn't even resist, as Ace let his tongue ran across his bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Instead he willingly parted them, moaning, as he felt Ace tongue dip into his mouth, touching and tangling around his own.  
Only the need for breath forced them to part, Sabo panting heavily, his eyes glassy, while Ace watched him with a satisfied smile. 

“Your lips are so soft” Ace mumbled, before he started to carefully nibble on Sabos bottom lip, enjoying the way Sabo tensed below him.  
“Just like your skin and -”, he paused as he noticed that the other had his eyes shut tightly, brows furrowed in conflict.

“Look at me”, Ace whispered, his hand cupping Sabos cheek once again to carefully caress the marred skin of Sabos scars. Hesitantly, Sabo obliged, his eyes full of doubt and insecurity, as he looked up at Ace. But Ace only smiled, before he placed a loving kiss right next to Sabos left eye and to the burned skin.

“I mean it, you know.”, he mumbled, while his fingers kept on trailing Sabos high cheekbone and sharp jaw.  
“You're beautiful, no matter what other people think or say.”  
Ace smile was genuine, his words the truth he believed in and yet Sabo couldn't listen to it, couldn't trust it. His eyes darkened, as his own hand rose to intertwine with Ace fingers, right above his most visible and disgusting flaw, his scars. 

“But-”, his voice trembled, but Ace hushed him immediately, leaning down again to let his lips ghost over them.  
“Even with all your flaws.”  
Those words seemed enough to silence Sabo and Ace took the chance to worship what Sabo hated the most about himself, his lips trailing the scarred tissue down the left side of Sabos face, to his neck and further down his chest, while licking, biting and sucking.  
Sabo flinched and jerked with every single touch, whimpering under Ace touch, his hands clutching in an almost desperate manner to Ace shirt. Never before had he been touched so intimately, his scars always keeping others from desiring him. 

But feeling Ace so close and knowing that his student didn't mind his burned skin did weird things to his body and mind and he couldn't help, but want more, because deep inside he was convinced, that this was his only chance, that Ace was the only one. But while he would love to let himself get consumed by his desire, he also felt sick for taking advantage of Ace in one way or another.  
He was already about to protest again, to stop Ace from going any further with their sinful behavior, as a new and unknown feeling hit his mind.  
Ace had reached another even more sensitive spot on his body and Sabo almost cried out as he felt a hot mouth wrapping around his nipple, sucking harshly and forcing the moan to surface. 

“Just listen to the sounds you make.” Ace low voice was getting to Sabo more and more, only increasing the effects of the pleasure he inflicted with his touch and slowly Sabo started to notice the heat curling in his stomach and his pants tightening and he would have felt ashamed If it wasn't for the bulge pressing against his thighs at the same time.  
The moment he noticed it his face flared up in pure embarrassment and he clenched his eyes shut, unable to look Ace in the eyes.

“You're so perfect” Ace kept on playing with his chest, his mouth and fingers working together, while legs slowly rubbed Sabo through his pants. Sabo jolted from the sudden touch, his eyes clenching even harder as panic started to rise in him. But Ace reassured him with sweet words and distracting touches, making his mind go blind. With practiced ease Ace let his finger ran across Sabos body, while his lips worshiped every inch they came across and with every minute passing Sabo lost track of his own thoughts, completely overwhelmed by the different feelings Ace provided.

 

And Ace enjoyed every single minute.  
When he first met Sabo, it hadn't been his intention to actually fall for the man.  
At first it had been nothing but a fun little game to him, just like always.  
What he didn't expect though, was for Sabo to be different. 

Sabo was so much more than he considered himself.  
Of course he was smart, he was a teacher after all, though from what Ace had noticed, he was on a level where he should work rather as a professor than an average high school teacher. But more importantly, Sabo was kind-hearted, gentle and the most understanding person he ever met.  
He believed in Ace, no matter how hard he failed and instead of forcing the same information the same way into his brain like everyone else, he listened to him and actually helped and supported him. 

Almost every second day Sabo had taken an hour of his free time to meet up with Ace and help him with his school work. And while Ace thought that Sabo was just ignorant, because he was new and yet to get acquainted with Ace hopeless brain, he soon realized that Sabo wouldn't give up as fast as all the other teachers. Not because he was smart or arrogant, but because he cared.  
And while that did touch Ace a bit, it still wasn't the point where he fell for him. 

No, the moment he fell for his teacher was the very second, he saw the person hiding behind the mask of the teacher.  
Sabos vulnerable side in a moment where he didn't expect anyone to see him, as Ace had broken into his house for the first time.  
The moment when he realized Sabos scars covered a great part of his body and when he noticed just how self-conscious his teacher was behind the radiant smile he sported during class.  
Only then he realized that his teacher always denied him, because he was afraid. Afraid of being disappointed again, afraid of being exposed and dumped, afraid of not being loved.  
And that moment he decided that he never wanted to see tears in Sabos eyes again.

“I love you.”  
He knew that it would take time, until Sabo would accept his words, but Ace would wait, no matter how long it would take. Because he knew that it was worth it. That Sabo was worth it.  
Now all that was left was for Sabo to realize his own value and to answer with the same words. But until then Ace would just keep on showering Sabo in his love and affection and tell him as often as he could just how much he loved him.


	5. Moans and Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo has an unwanted guest and doesn't know how to deal with him. His guest though has a certain idea of how they could get along and doesn't mind to share it with Sabo.  
> #AU #Moans/Screams #Demons #Teasing #Seduction #Fluff

“Holy Shit!!”

Sabo couldn't believe his eyes.  
No, in fact he couldn't even look.  
Holding his hands up to cover his eyes, he turned around, trying to shake those pictures out of his head.  
He hadn't just seen that.  
No, he hadn't! 

But while the pictures were gone for the moment, the sounds were still very much present in his little apartment and he knew that shielding his ears, like he did his eyes wouldn't do the job.  
He was just way too loud.

“What do you think you're doing?”, he asked instead, trying hard not to sound too embarrassed. His cheeks were probably as red as a tomato, but there was nothing he could do about it. Anyone in his situation would react that way, he was sure about it.  
But what was he supposed to do?

“Isn't that obvious?”, a voice asked from within his bedroom in between heavy breath and sinful moans.  
“I'm fucking myself.”

Sabo really couldn't believe this.  
How could this even happen in the first place?  
“I know that”, he said, instead of trying to dwell in the mistake he had made, when he had invited that man into his house.  
Not that it had been on purpose. Not that he could have done anything about it.  
Well, he could have more or less.

“I saw”, he added, his hands shifting to his ears to at least muffle the sounds a bit. “But why?” When the man had appeared, he had expected a lot, in fact he had expected the worst, but not this.  
He wasn't prepared for this. 

“Because it feels good, duh” A chuckle followed the spiteful comment and Sabo knew that the stranger enjoyed teasing him.  
And there was nothing he could do about it.  
Turning around would mean facing the sinful sight of his unwanted guest and he didn't need more of it, as the scene was already well engraved within his mind. He could still see it right in front of him. How he kneed on his bed, chest on the mattress and head buried in his cushion, his face concentrated, as he held his ass high in the air with his hand pulling the dildo in and out of himself.

And wait. Dildo?  
“Jesus!”, Sabo groaned, as he realized that it was his own toy, that the man was using to pleasure himself.  
“Where did you even find this?” Almost a year ago, a friend had gotten him the oversized dildo to his birthday as a joke and to this day on, he hadn't used it. Instead he had buried it in the depth of his closet, where no one would ever see and find it. But it seems like he was mistaken, cause that devil obviously had roamed his closet while he had been gone and found one of his deepest secrets. 

“I was bored. And ….ahh, so good. And..mnnn” Sabo could hear how the man behind him shifted and the movements started to sound more erratic.  
He could already guess why and he absolutely didn't like the idea of changing his sheets.  
“And what?”, he asked, while rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
He had to come up with something, before his whole room would reek of the fluids of this man. Not that it already smelled like sex.  
“I thought it was..nnn...such a waste.”, the man admitted, before he let out a rather high and loud moan.  
Seemed like he hit a certain spot.  
“You didn't seem to use it. Hah...It was still in its original packaging.”  
And that was true. Sabo had never used it, because he felt too embarrassed to do so. And the times he had craved for something, his fingers usually had done the job. Or some random partners.

“Nah, don't you wanna help me?”  
The question caught Sabo off guard and once again, his face flared up in a dark red shade, as sinful thoughts started to tug on his mind. 

“What? Hell no!”, he almost shouted, his hands covering his face again.  
“Why not? Nah, Sabo. Sabo, plea...ah!” 

It was so unfair.  
The problem was, he actually wanted to help and take part.  
It's been some time since he had been physically involved with someone and one glance alone had been enough for his body to crave the contact.  
He could feel his pants tightening with each moan and his body heating up in lust and desire. 

But he couldn't.  
He simply couldn't.  
And so, he slowly turned around. 

The sight didn't help his resolve much, as he had to admit that the man was quite handsome.  
He wasn't as tall as Sabo, though that didn't matter in the position he was currently in, but he was still quite impressive, with his broad shoulder and his thoroughly trained body. His flawless tan skin, covered in freckles made him only more appealing and all in all he looked like a model.  
If it wasn't for the long tail growing from his tailbone, the scales covering parts of his skin and the horns pressing into his cushions, Sabo probably would have felt attracted to him.

But the truth was undeniable.  
There was a demon lying on his bed, using his dildo to fuck himself, while he, his master and summoner by accident was watching.  
Could there be anything worse?  
Probably yes.

“Sabo. Na-ahh, Sabo. Join me. Join me, Sabo.”  
The voice of the demon sounded so pleading and desperate, that Sabo found it difficult not to succumb.  
But still, how could he do it with a demon?  
A fucking demon?  
How could he fuck a fucking demon?  
“Fuck.”, Sabo cursed, while his eyes were glued to the view presented to him, hazy and darkening with lust. 

“I want to feel you, Sabo” The monster on his bed kept going and as if he wanted to stress what he meant, he pulled the dildo out of his body and let it fall on the bed, while slowly pushing himself up to look at Sabo over his shoulder.  
His usually slitted pupils were dilated, giving him a more human appearance, but still not quite enough to convince Sabo. 

“But-” Sabo didn't know what to do.  
It was tempting, but he had his pride and his morals.  
And he certainly wouldn't give in to some lowlife demon.  
But did it really matter?  
Did it really make a difference if there was a demon or a human?

“Sabo. I want you.” His voice sounded very human and so did his sexual desire. Sabo didn't even notice how his eyes slowly traveled from the demons face, down his strong back, following his spine, until he reached his tail and plump butt. His hole was twitching and Sabo felt like drooling at the tempting view. The bulge in his pants turned even more visible and it started to get uncomfortable down there.  
Sabo was barely able to resist, but he had to be strong.

“Sabo?”  
Taking a deep breath, Sabo closed his eyes and turned away from the demon.  
He almost flinched at the desperate whine behind him, but before his name could be moaned any further, he groaned in frustration, knowing that he didn't stand a chance.  
The temptation was just too strong.

In a matter of seconds his shirt was unbuttoned, the tie gone and his pants falling down to the floor.  
He almost tumbled over them, as he hurried over to the demon and before he had a chance to properly prepare for the impact, their skin touched, his erection rubbing between his cheeks with the tip touching the roughly scaled tail.  
The sensation was completely new and unexpected and Sabo moaned loudly in unison with the demon below him. 

“By the Devil, Sabo!”, the demon moaned.

“Oh God, Ace”, Sabo groaned in return. 

And with that Sabo cast all his doubts and worries aside and grabbed the hips of the demon in an almost possessive manner.  
The whimper he earned made him grin in satisfaction, his grip strengthening, before he lined himself up in thrust inside the demon with one swift motion. 

And both of them loved it.

 

“For a human, you're not bad” Ace was completely out of breath. 

Actually he only had intended to tease the easily flustered teen by using the hidden toy right in front of the owner.  
But while waiting for his summoner to return, he had gotten so into it, that the desire for actual sex was stronger than his brilliant idea to embarrass Sabo. And so he had asked and begged for Sabo to take him, though he wasn't convinced whether the teen would give in or not. 

At first he had doubted it and planned on jacking himself of by the end. But still, he wouldn't gain anything if he didn't even try, so he did and much to his surprise it made a big impact. One look in those dark blue eyes and Ace knew just a few more pushes and the human would be his.  
Little did he know how it would actually turn out in the end. 

Sabo was surprisingly possessive and greedy, with more energy than even a human teen like him should have and soon Ace realized that this had been the worst and at the same time the best decision he had ever made.  
Because Sabo sure knew how to make him feel good.  
His movements had been rough and forceful, his mouth dirty and his hand painfully strong.  
It was all Ace could have ever asked for and he had made sure to enjoy every single second. After all, it's been some time since he had sex, especially comparable to this occasion.  
A very long, long time. 

Sabo only huffed, instead of answering him in a snaky comment like he usually would do.  
Just like Ace he was panting heavily and it was really no surprise. A look at the alarm clock on the night stand and Ace knew that they had been doing it slightly longer than the average human usually would last. But while he himself didn't mind, he hoped that Sabo felt the same. Because no matter how hard it was going to be to admit to this openly, he didn't want this to be a one time thing.  
It had felt way too good for that. 

But how was he supposed to convince Sabo without openly admitting this?  
Biting on his lower lip, he stared at the ceiling lost in thought, while he tried not to move too much. His body ached in all the right places, and by the throbbing pain concentrating on his hips and his butt, he could only imagine the angry bruises, where Sabos fingers had dug deep into his skin and where his hand had slapped over his cheeks without holding back.  
Even his tail hurt a bit, because somewhere along the act, Sabo had found sudden interest in it and honestly, Ace wasn't even surprised. A tail was a demons weak spot and touching it during sex had certain side effects. Besides, he couldn't deny that having his tail tugged so brutally, while being pound into had really been an amazing feeling that he would never forget. 

And that's also, why he should do something, before Sabo could even think about never touching him again.

“Nah, Sabo.”, Ace said, while he turned around, though he regretted moving immediately, as his ass paid him back with a unbearable burning feeling. Hissing, he closed his eyes and tried to readjust, though he only seemed to make it worse.  
He could feel Sabos bright grin even before he could see it and it pissed him off. But for the moment, he was in no position to complain. He had been asking for the rough treatment after all. 

“I prefer you like this.” Sabos voice was soft and his words caught Ace off guard.  
For one moment, the pain was forgotten and Ace eyes shot wide open, staring at his summoner in shock and disbelief. 

What did he just say? 

But before he could voice out his question, Sabo started to shuffle closer to him, pulling the sheets up and over their sweaty bodies, while his eyes slowly started to close. Ace didn't even know what happened, until he found himself pressed up against Sabo, their foreheads touching, before Sabo affectionately rubbed their nose tips together in a sweet Eskimo kiss. 

Ace was utterly shocked.  
What was happening?  
Why was Sabo acting like this?  
So strangely intimate?

It was weird. 

Ace never minded being so close to humans, lying with them, making love with them.  
So why did this affect him so much.  
Sabo wasn't even doing anything special, so why was his heart suddenly beating so fast? Why did his face feel so hot and why did he feel so uneasy about their situation?  
Somehow he wanted to pull away and somehow he didn't want to.  
Conflicted, he tried to free himself from Sabos embrace, but it only caused the other to snuggle even more up to him, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Sabo?”, he asked, not sure how to react to this predicament.  
But Sabo didn't answer. He only let out a small hum, looking so peaceful and content that Ace felt bad for disturbing him.  
But he couldn't just let it stay like this, could he?  
Looking around for help, he tried to come up with a solution, his wild beating heart driving him crazy, but of course there was no one to ask or to seek help from. So he was left alone with the sleeping Sabo right next to him. 

Sighing, he rested his head on the cushion and stared at Sabos sleeping expression.  
He looked much better with his face relaxed like that. No annoyed scowl, no deeply thinking frown, no fake smile. And much to his surprise, Ace found himself liking the peaceful expression on Sabos face. Dare he say, it even looked a bit cute. 

And with that, he decided that there was really nothing he could do about this, so he let his tail glide over the sheets and to the nightstand behind him, where there was a light switch, so he could turn off the light. And as darkness fell upon them, he let himself loose in the warmth of the tight embrace of his human, before sleep started to tug at his thoughts and just like Sabo he drifted off into a peaceful and deep slumber.

 

\-----------  
A few years later:

Sighing Sabo closed the door behind him.  
It had been a tiresome day and all he wanted to do was lay down and chill for the rest of the evening. So he pulled his boots of, threw his bag into the corner and made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen.

“I'm home”, he said, as he opened the door. The scent of delicious food was the first thing that greeted him, followed by the happy voice of his lover.

“You're back early” Ace cheered, as he set the spatula aside and tugged his apron off to pull Sabo in a loving hug without dirtying his clothes. His tail meanwhile was wiggling around in joy and without thinking about it too much, Sabo grabbed it carefully to keep the tip from getting to close to the hot stove. His other arm meanwhile wrapped around Ace waist, like it belonged there and he bent a bit down to catch Ace lips in a gentle kiss. Ace tried to deepen the kiss, but Sabo pulled back the second Ace tongue touched his lips.

“You taste like blood.”, he said, looking bewildered for a moment, before a frown settled on his face and he looked at his boyfriend accusingly. “Did you eat the meat raw again?”  
He didn't even need an answer, as he knew his lover too well by now. The way Ace looked so offended, like he would never do such a thing, while at the same time his tail was frozen and his ears twitched in anxiety. As a human he would probably be a good liar. But as a demon he certainly wasn't. Sabo knew by one look. He did ate the meat raw again.

Sighing in exasperation, he let his ran through Ace dark wavy hair.  
“I told you that's no good. It's not healthy. What if you get sick?”  
He was genuinely worried about it. His world wasn't like the underworld where Ace came from, where animals lived freely and were hunted down to be eaten right away. In this world animals weren't killed to be eaten, they were killed to be sold and to make money. And over the time the methods of the industry got worse and he honestly didn't want to know too much about the poor cheap chicken from the supermarket.  
The image of livestock farming, antibiotics, shredding little fledglings and so on was more than enough. He already put effort into finding tolerable meat to eat, but he still preferred to cook it, before he ate it.  
But Ace just never listened to him. 

“I won't”, he just said defiantly, leaving Sabo at a loss for words.  
“Ace, you never know-”, he tried to say, but Ace interrupted him, before he had a chance to say anymore.  
“It wasn't from the supermarket” That left Sabo speechless.  
“What?”, he asked, dumbfounded.  
It wasn't from the supermarket?  
But where did Ace get it then?  
After all going, out into the forest wasn't too easy with them living so close to the city center and near his university, something Sabp intended to change after he finished his degree. 

“Luffy gave it to me.” Ace mumbled, still a bit nervous, because of Sabos scolding glare. “Shot it extra for me.” 

That would make sense.  
Luffy was a close friend of Sabo. They had grown up together, went to school together and for longer than he remembered, they considered each other a brother. But even though they were so close, they couldn't be more different. While Sabo was smart and had a lot of self control, Luffy was rather dense and it was impossible for him to sit still. That's also why he had dropped out of school early and had left to become a ranger.  
But still, even if Luffy considered Ace a brother as well, he couldn't just shoot him an animal.  
If someone found out, he'd probably loose his job.

“Well, I guess it's fine then”, he sighed out nonetheless, as it wasn't Ace fault this time. 

His lover seemed to be surprised by his sudden change of mind, looking up at him with big teary eyes.  
“You don't mind?” His voice sounded so hopeful and Sabo couldn't help but smile.  
Of course he didn't mind. And that seemed to make Ace incredibly happy.

“So I can kiss you again.”, he laughed and stood on tiptoes to connect their lips once again, but instead he was met by Sabos palm.  
“No”, Sabo said, his smile breaking, as Ace licked his hand with his rough tongue.  
He immediately pulled back and whipped the salvia at his lovers shirt.  
“Why not?” Ace didn't look happy and took a step back, silently telling Sabo not to clean his hand on him, even though it was too late. 

Sabo only cocked an eyebrow, before he stated the obvious.  
“Cause you taste like blood. Eat something else first or brush your teeth. Then I might consider it.” 

Saying it felt so normal, but thinking about it, it did sound weird.  
His boyfriend was a demon.  
A demon who used to eat humans and had now settled for bloody and raw animal meat.  
A demon with horns, claws, sharp teeth, a tail and scales on certain parts of his skin.  
But it didn't bother Sabo.  
At least not anymore. Just when did he get so used to living with a demon?  
The only thing that still surprised him, was that none of his friends seemed to care either, especially not Luffy. 

“You're so mean” Ace pouted in a way that should be forbidden for a malicious demon. It was just too adorable.

“I'm not a demon, Ace.” Sabo tried to explain, like he had already done a few times before. “As a human I just don't like blood. And don't pout like that. Foods starting to burn by the way”  
He had suddenly made out the smell of burned food in the kitchen and since he knew that Ace still had trouble with noticing it, since the underworld had smelled of fire and ash all the time, he took the chance to tell Ace and distract from the subject at hand. 

“What?” Ace screamed and turned around in horror, grabbing the spatula and switching the stove off.  
“Not again!”, he cried, with a panicked look on his face. 

He didn't even notice how Sabo chuckled in amusement behind him, too occupied with saving the dinner he had prepared for them.

Dating a demon definitely had its downsides, Sabo figured, but one look at Ace and he knew that it wasn't so bad after all. 

No, in fact, it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one.  
> I am really proud of this one.  
> It was so much fun to write and it's so adorable and Ace as a demon or vampire is always a plus for me.  
> I'm squealing over my own fanfiction. How embarrassing ^^'  
> So what do you guys think? I would love to hear your opinions in the comments.


End file.
